Ogre Battle: False Conscience
by Black Mantle
Summary: After a troublesome two months from losing, and retaking Castle Valparine, Deneb finds out her problems have only begun, leading her to take on drastic measures that could spell disaster for everyone. (Complete)
1. Preface

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_A Letter from the Author_**

"False Conscience" © Black Mantle. This is a fan-fiction based on the Quest Strategy-RPG Ogre Battle March of the Black Queen, and therefore the characters and locations involved are © Quest. This story contains some mature content, and should not be read by young viewers.

I originally gave this story an NC-17 rating on FanFiction.net, but I am now giving it an R rating; this is because of recent policy changes at FanFiction.net regarding NC-17 rated stories--they're going to get rid of them. I believe it should be R rated; however, there are certain scenes and suggestive themes, particularly the introduction, so I had given this the NC-17 rating, just to be safe. I am currently looking for other places to host this and all my other stories, as I do not personally agree with the limitation that FanFiction.net has imposed, but I do understand why they would.

* * *

**_Preface_**

Inside a dark room, a figure tosses in a large bed.

*** * ***

In a shifting sea of purple mist, a lone figure floats in the air, panicking. All around the small figure, things that no one dare speak of creep around in the darkness, slowly closing in on their hapless target. The lost soul turns, her sharp eyes fixate on any sound that sparks her ears. Looking through the long hairs in her vision, she tries desperately to identify that which has made its presence known, without revealing its position. Feeling a chill running up and down her back, she hugs herself, hoping to somehow shield her unprotected form from the great beyond… but to no avail.

Lashing at her delicate skin, a snake-like entity wraps itself around her leg like a whip, and again, another catches her arm and another her neck. The timid maiden could feel herself being pulled apart, pulled wide open, for whatever these beings intended. Another of these powerful arms grabbed her other leg, clinching it tighter than the others, almost to the point where it would break the underlying bones and then it moved. Pushing her leg with the force of a mighty volcano, the end of the alien extension drove itself straight into her underlying opening, tearing away at whatever was to be found.

The scream heard throughout the dark plane would reach the ears of no one willing to help; they reached no one at all. With her free hand, she grabbed the vicious thing that was destroying her sensual center; trying with what little force she had to remove it. Her squeals would still be of little help, and were quickly stopped by the impact of another tentacle, running her through the back and out through her stomach like a crooked tree branch. Without a second's hesitation, it turned and ripped out her chest.

*** * ***

In the darkroom, the lone figure jolted up from her soft welcoming bed. Waving a hand near a night table, a candle magically ignites, bathing a small portion of the large chamber in a flickering yellow light. Picking up the candle with her outstretched arm, she pulls it towards herself, revealing her soft pink skin, bathed in her own sweat. Positioning the candle before her, she pulls away the covers to confirm what she felt; her sheets and her lower body were covered with a mix of noxious and pheromonic fluids. The slightest breeze caused her nude form to chill, but that didn't cause her incessant shivering. Looking into the light to reveal a face that would often remain fixed in the face of atrocity, it now paled in absolute fear as the now vulnerable woman spoke to calm herself.

"C-c'mon Deneb, p-pull yourself to-together."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Act I

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_ACT I:_**

It had been three weeks since the witch returned home, and the last two were not something that she enjoyed. Every night was infested by some kind of nightmare; ones of absolute terror, ones where no matter how you try to forget, they linger well into the day. Deneb started to contemplate all that has happened over the last two months, ever since she was ejected from her home by the Lord Lexar. The idea froze her, she realized that she shouldn't remain in her wet state, and got up from her contaminated bed.

Walking over to a coat rack, she pulls off a nightgown, but instead of pulling the robe on, she uses it as a towel to scrub the sticky solutions now coating her person. Her main door opens to allow a zombie-like figure to slouch through the passageway. Looking up, Deneb notices the visitor.

"Prepare me a bath, a hot one."

The stranger leaves as Deneb continues to clean herself as much as possible. After a minute, the stranger returns then leaves again. Tossing aside the robe, Deneb follows the stranger through the door, little concerned over her undressed state. Moving closer to her visitor, the servant's figure comes into view, although it looks like a shabbily dressed man, it has one unusual feature; its head was a pumpkin. Deneb always admired that trait, or rather her accomplishment in creating the trait. As she follows her eternally faithful servant, she reminisces.

*** * ***

58 days ago…

CRASH!!!

"That was a loud knock!" Deneb looked out into Valparine's courtyard to see that the Rebels had invaded her home. Collecting up four of her pumpkins, she sought to remove them from the premises. Moments later she found herself face to face with Warren flanked on each side by a samurai and a valkyrie, but what scared her most, the two animated skeletons taking the lead. Although her forces attacked with everything they had, the two undead fiends absorbed most of it, while the three living adversaries concentrated everything on her. Deneb was captured and brought before Lexar.

Lexar examined one of Deneb's pumpkin warriors that he picked up wandering in the mountains. "So, this is the result of your experiments, half-man, half-pumpkin warriors? Interesting, sick, but interesting."

"You like?♥"

"No, I don't like. But what's done is done."

"My sentiments exactly.♥"

Lexar gives Deneb a strange glance of wonderment and disgust.

"Look, I'm reeeeeeeeeally sorry, and I won't do it again.♥ O.K.?"

"You're sorry?!"

"No, I mean it. I really do!" Deneb was starting to worry, she knew she could sweet-talk most people, but Lexar wasn't going to break.

"You think that a simple 'sorry' will get you off the hook?" Lexar paces a bit, wondering how to deal with the witch. "I'm not the type to hold a grudge, nor am I the type to condemn anyone, but these experiments you've been performing are despicable. I almost wish Warren didn't take you alive."

Deneb's heart sank.

"I'm giving you to the locals, and we'll se what they decide."

"I… I understand."

*** * ***

3 days later…

Deneb almost felt like crying for mercy as they strung her up on a large wooden pole. She could only think of what Lexar would have done should he have decided to handle this. {Throw me in jail, put me to hard labor, or keep me as a prostitute for his men? Well, probably not the last one, that's what I might decide.}

Baljib's mayor unscrolled a document and read it aloud. "Deneb, witch of Valparine Castle, you have been found guilty of your crimes against the people in this region, so we will now hand down your sentence. You will be tied to a pole in the village square for public display for one day; after which, you will be burned at sundown."

It was not a particularly hot day; so Deneb had a nice day to enjoy, save for all the staring villagers. By day's end, she was tired and hungry. She looked up to see a crowd starting to gather around her, splitting in one place to allow the mayor and the counsel entry into the square. Several people start stacking logs and hay at the base of the pole.

"Deneb, do you have any last words?"

"First, I'm sorry. Second, ROAST IN HELL!"

"Daring young words for the circumstances." Two people with torches enter, and start to light the combustible materials at the base of the stake.

{This is it. I wish Lexar were here, he'd never allow this, I'm sure of it. I know I deserve to be punished, but come on, this is ridiculous.}

Deneb could start to feel the heat at her feet when…

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The people looked up in time to see a giant pumpkin roll through the streets, bowling over anyone unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"RUN!"

Deneb looks up to see her last remaining pumpkins coming to her rescue. The three mutants, and one small mutant, yanked out the pole and started to head for the mountains. A few people gave chase, only to be stopped when a large pumpkin landed on top of them.

*** * ***

Deneb and her vegetarian consort entered a medium sized, very well lit room. In the middle was a bathtub, connected by pipes to a large cauldron full of water, sitting atop a roaring fire. Deneb had the primitive water heater installed when she first moved to Valparine. When she wanted a hot bath, she WANTED a hot bath. Slipping into the tub, she could feel the salts dissolving off her body; the warmth of the lipid water was like a warm summer sunbeam caressing her body in a loving hug. Taking a bar of soap, she started to lather herself, cleaning every orifice of her person, even behind the ears. She was an evil witch, but a clean one.

After her scrub, she sat in the water for a few minutes. An eternity seemed to pass as she lay there, adding a bit more hot water to the pool when it got cold. Looking to her side, she could see her awaiting servant, and near the door, two black figures stood.

*** * ***

43 days ago…

After having spent the last week and a half crossing the mountains, she eventually found herself in the Pogrom Forest. She knew Kapella had a secret hideout, perhaps there was something there she could use; perhaps Kapella himself had escaped and was waiting there. She soon arrived at a small cave, Kapella was not there, and no evidence suggested that anyone had been here recently. Searching a nook on the inside of the cave wall, Deneb pulls on a switch to open a secret passage next to the cave's main entrance.

Inside the hidden room was a corridor leading into the mountain. As the door closed behind Deneb and her four rescuers, a network of crystals embedded in the walls started to light up, showing the way into the cavern. The corridor eventually led to a large chamber, decorated in various magical talismans and artifacts.

Unable to further ignore her grumbling stomach, Deneb walks over to a large cupboard and opens the wooden doors with a creak. Inside are jars and bottles of various sizes, each containing some weird concoction or another.

"Where does he keep the food?" Deneb whispers to herself.

Opening another cupboard, Deneb grabs one of the jars and opens it.

Smelling the contents, "Strawberry?" Deneb dips her finger in the red gooey mixture. "Strawberry! Kapella was pretty good with preserves, strange considering he deals with the dead. Albeleo I could understand." Deneb rescrews the jar and puts it back. Looking further into the cupboard, she tries to identify the rest of the foodstuffs.

"Blueberry, salt pork…" Noticing nothing fresh in the cupboard, she closes it. "Gonna have to do some shopping. Surely he's got to have some money around here."

{Money, why don't I just steal it? No, I can't do that, no sense alerting anyone to my presence here.}

One of Deneb's pumpkins brings her a pouch of Goth.

"Money!♥ Excellent!♥" Taking the pouch, Deneb runs off, leaving her minions behind.

*** * ***

Deneb returned from her shopping excursion in Melanion, just managing to avoid detection by pulling an old cape over herself.

"Alright, we got milk, bread, butter, fresh fruit, a nice juicy steak, mmm…"

Deneb started to further examine her new surroundings as the pumpkins started to take the food and prepare a meal for their mistress. She first found what appeared to be sleeping quarters, to call it anything but that would be an injustice.

"What the, I'M supposed to sleep on this?! Well, it's better than dirt and rocks."

Looking around some more, Deneb found Kapella's study. In the middle of the room was a large crystal ball, and the shelves that covered the walls, were stacked with various tomes.

"I thought the Empire gave ME all the books they had. Look at what Kapella had." She starts to glance over the titles. "Maybe there's something here I can use."

*** * ***

6 days later…

"What the…" Deneb looks closer at a reference in one of the books Kapella had hidden away.

"The Karosta, a legendary league of black warriors who once inhabited Castle Valparine in the southern mountains. The Karosta were once the most powerful black warriors to roam Zenobia, and few had the power to stand up against them. Approximately 420 years before the Imperial Age, a troop of these warriors attacked Valparine Castle, which was then governed by the powerful magic-user Fohi. Fohi, whom many reported to be a great necromancer of the highest class, a lich, struck them all down with one powerful blast of magic, and sealed their souls in Valparine Castle."

"Another band of Karosta attacked two months later, this time they were equipped with magic-repelling armor to defend against Fohi. But Fohi had a different tactic, this time; he repelled the attackers with their own kind. Reviving the souls of the fallen Karosta, Fohi created a band of invincible shadow knights, to fight the Karosta. The Karosta were virtually wiped out."

"47 years later, when Fohi died at the age of 386, the shadow knights disappeared. It is believed that their souls may still be contained inside Fohi's secret lab in Valparine Castle."

Deneb sits back for a minute, as she tries to consume the story. "I had no idea my castle had such a history." Deneb returned to the book where she saw another entry.

"I have to get Deneb out of Valparine. If I could revive the shadow knights, I would be invincible."

"Get rid of me, eh? I don't think so."

Deneb continued to read up on the Karosta and the shadow knights of Fohi, hoping to find a way to resurrect them for herself.

*** * ***

2 days later…

Deneb returned from another shopping trip. Laying her bags on the main table, she started to unpack them. {Where are my pumpkins?}

"Mmm… a nice apple pie."

"Is that what we're having for dessert?"

Deneb turns around to see Kapella standing behind her. "Kapella!♥ I'm so glad to see you!♥ Why are you here?♥" Deneb leaps back to sit on the table.

"Cut the sickening cute act, Deneb, I'm not in the mood for it. I just spent the last 4 weeks out and abroad after being defeated by that blasted Rebel leader, Lexar. And by the way, it is I who should be asking why you are here!"

"Same as you.♥ By the way, where are my loyal servants?♥"

As if on cue, a large clump of mass is dumped beside the table. Deneb's pumpkins or what's left of them were unceremoniously racked by some of Kapella's undead minions.

"They put up a good fight, but it was otherwise useless. Still, they did take out several of my minions."

"Oh no! Speak to me." Realizing they couldn't talk, Deneb rephrased it, "Just flop around to show me you're alive."

The dismembered beings started to move; standing up, they tried to pull themselves back together.

"So Deneb, you were also beaten by Lexar were you?"

"Yeah, so is there any chance of trying to get our castles back?"

"Slim, but together, I suppose its possible."

"Especially if we had the Karosta.♥"

Kapella froze, "the Karosta? It would seem that you've done your homework."

"Yeah, so I was thinking, since you're such the big and powerful necromancer and all, if you help me get my home back, I could make it worth your while.♥" Deneb started to spread her legs in order to give Kapella as much of a look at her underwear as possible.

Kapella hesitates for a moment. "Would you stop that!"

"Aw!♥ Come on, with the shadow knights, we could get revenge on those who defeated us.♥" Deneb started to pull back on her skirt, to give an even better view.

"It wouldn't matter if we did, first, the shadow knights are part of Valparine Castle, they can't leave. Second, we still would need to find Fohi's library."

"I know where it is!"

Kapella sneers, "You do?"

"Sure, it's located in the southeast wing, in the basement. There's a secret switch hidden in the back of a grandfather clock.♥"

Kapella sarcastically responds, "Well, well. It seems as if you're as smart as you are beautiful." The skeletons and ghost behind Kapella start to move towards Deneb.

Deneb smiles an evil grin, "I know."

Pulling a Tarot Card from under her robe, she throws it to the ground where it explodes in a flash of light. The skeletons crumble to dust while the ghosts vaporize in the blast. Kapella looks around, unbelieving at how Deneb tricked him so easily. Before he could fight back, a pumpkin fell on his head, making him look like one of Deneb's demented experiments. Deneb jumps down, and punches Kapella in the gut, followed by an elbow to the back of the head.

Deneb reaches down and takes Kapella's master spell book, which he has always kept with him. "Thank you.♥"

*** * ***

The water was starting to cool down in Deneb's tub, causing her to lapse from her reminiscence. Looking at her skin, she noticed herself wrinkling like a prune, so she decided to get out. The cold air caused every inch of her skin to chill, as if she was just plunged into the middle of a blizzard. She grabbed a towel to wipe off as much of the icy feeling as possible, but the cold air was still nipping at her now spongy skin. Although unaware of the exact time, Deneb was certain that the sun had not yet risen.

She returned to her bedroom where her sheets had already been replaced. Slipping into her warm, soft, inviting bed, she tried to get back to sleep. But images of that night returned to haunt her before her eyes could even batter. Scared, she pulled away the sheets to allow the brisk draft to return her to full consciousness.

After a few moments, the cold air no longer felt as cold and Deneb soon found herself drifting off. Pulling on a clean robe, she started to pace her room, letting the woven feel of her carpet scrub her bare feet.

{I can't keep this up.}

Giving in, Deneb returned to her bed, disrobed, and tried to fall asleep, hoping against hope that her dreams would not be plagued as before.

*** * ***

23 days ago…

Deneb had managed to return to Valparine without anyone seeing her. Sneaking in at night, Deneb worked her way to the southeast wing. Finding the clock, she pulled on the switch hidden inside, revealing a dark passageway. Followed by her minions, Deneb crawled down the dark flight of stairs to a chamber below, even more decorated in dark artifacts than Kapella's cave was. She set out to work.

After an hour, it was ready. The bones had been cast, the potions concocted, and the spell was ready to start. Using an ancient spell in Kapella's book, so ancient it was in a text that made no sense to her, she chanted to the demon realm. From all over the room, black fog started to appear as the shadowy forms of dozens of men materialized.

"Yes, it worked."

The shadow knights fully formed, then started to move towards their summoner.

"Alright, now you're gonna do as I say." Deneb noticed they weren't stopping. "Hold it. Stop right there! What are you…?"

The shadow knights started to pull their swords as they continued to focus in on their target.

*** * ***

"AAAAAAAARRGHH!"

Deneb shot up from her bed, at least this time, she wasn't sweating, nor had she wet her bed.

"That didn't happen! Damn these dreams."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Act II

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_ACT II:_**

Deneb lay awake in her bed until morning. A clock in her room indicated that it was just past seven, so Deneb got up from her bed and moved to her dresser where she pulled out a black robe and a pair of panties. Pulling the articles on she walked over to her coat rack and took her hat from atop it; she looked like her usual seductive self, save for her tired complexion.

She sat down in her dining room where a bowl of porridge, a glass of orange juice and an apple awaited her. Picking up a spoon, she scooped up some of the pasty semi-solid, and slowly moved it to her lips. Blowing away the steam, Deneb opened her mouth to take in the nourishment.

"Ow, too hot!"

That was certainly one way to wake up. While waiting for the porridge to cool, the witch took a bite of the apple and drank some of her juice. Putting the glass back, she once again takes some of the porridge to test it. Finding it a slightly more acceptable temperature now, she picks up the bowl in her left hand, and starts to slurp down the food. That's not to say she didn't have manners; it's just that it's breakfast, and she's too tired for manners.

*** * ***

Around 8:30, according to the nearest clock, Deneb received some visitors.

"DENEB! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

From atop the rampart, Deneb looked down on some of the locals in her "garden" who decided to pay her a visit.

"Ooo… I have company!♥" (Yawn) Shaking the sleep out of her, Deneb turns her attention back to her company. "And what is it I can do for you?!♥ "

The angry mob outside her door, unable to enter because of her sentries, screams back. "YOU WILL COME DOWN HERE NOW AND FACE YOU PUNISHMENT FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED!"

"But I already did face my punishment!♥ Remember when you had me tied to that pole and tried to set me ablaze?!♥ "

"CUT THE CRAP!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I've been having a real bad time since I got back!♥"

The mob showed no signs of dispersing, leaving Deneb with little choice. Picking up her Mega-Pumpkin, a large 400 ton 10 meter wide pumpkin, she dumps it on top of the villagers.

"That's that.♥"

*** * ***

17 days ago…

After hearing that Deneb had escaped and returned to Valparine, Lexar sent a troupe to recapture the witch. Only now, he intended to take Deneb as his own prisoner, rather than leaving her to the locals.

"Deneb, I am the Paladin Rauny, I have been sent by Lord Lexar to capture you! Please come quietly."

Seeing her opponent was a woman, Deneb was not acting in her cute tone. "Why don't you come up here and get me?!"

Rauny was not in the mood for games and started for the door, blocked by two of Deneb's new shadow knights. As they approached, the guards took their positions. Deneb watched from high atop the castle walls. Despite the attempts of Rauny and her forces, the knights didn't even flinch; even white magic was useless against the undead warriors.

"Listen here you egocentric tomboy, why don't you go fetch me Lord Lexar, and I'll consider my surrendering to him!♥ But if you want to have a little more fun with my sentries, you're free to do so!"

Rauny was incensed, "You little BITCH! Get down here!"

Deneb gasped. "Why?♥ Don't tell me you would be interested in having me?♥ I suppose someone who dresses like a guy would only show interest in girls!♥" Deneb giggles. "I probably wouldn't mind bedding with you, you big strong warrior you.♥"

Now totally pissed off, Rauny heads back to report her defeat to Lexar.

*** * ***

{It was shortly thereafter that my nightmares started. I wonder if Rauny or "the Liberators" have anything to do with it. I didn't think Rauny was THAT angry with me.}

Heading to her study, Deneb started to search her books for anything that would suggest if this were a spell she was placed under, and if it could be broken. She originally considered it to be a side effect of the shadow knight's spell, but there was no evidence to support it. Then she thought that it was a curse that someone put on her, but no luck. It was then that Deneb came back across Kapella's book, which had been siting in the secret room for the last 3 weeks.

"Kapella! I bet he's behind this! It'd be just like him; after all I still have his book. Well, then, I guess I'll just have to go put a stop to him."

*** * ***

After making preparations, Deneb and her pumpkins set off back to the Pogrom Forest, to find Kapella. Instead of going on foot, which would have taken over a week–Deneb had already made the trip twice–she prepared a spell to transport them all there in record time. Taking the large rug in the dining room, she laid it out flat in Valparine's square, then taking a small pouch, she sprinkles the contents onto the large mat. Within minutes the carpet shows signs of life. Deneb and her pumpkins climb aboard.

"To Pogrom Forest!♥"

The carpet flies high into the air and makes off like a shot towards the north. Deneb looks down at her quickly disappearing home, and almost gets airsick from the height.

{I wish I could have taken some of the shadow knights, but Kapella was right about one thing, they are part of the castle, so they can't leave. Bummer!}

*** * ***

By the end of the day, Deneb had returned to Kapella's secret cave. Once again, she used the switch in the main cave to open the entrance, and entered, only to find the entire base gutted out. Kapella wasn't there nor were any of his things.

"Kapella! Where are you!"

No answer.

Deneb stormed back to the rug. "He's got to be here somewhere!" Getting back on the carpet, Deneb flew around for almost two hours before it started to get too late to continue. She was getting tired, and needed a place to rest, but where could she stay for the night. Even though she was hundreds of baums away from home, she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't be recognized, there was only one place to go.

*** * ***

"So my child, you, a member of the Empire seeks refuge in our holy temple."

Deneb decides that a more somber tone is more appropriate for the monks, rather than her usual sweetness. "Yes."

"Why do you come here?"

"I have been having these terrible nightmares, and I believe Kapella is the cause. I have come here to make him stop tormenting me. I was even going to give him back his stupid book."

"I see. The Roshfallian Temples were founded for the purpose of assisting those in times of need. I suppose that would also apply to someone like you. But I must insist on confiscating that book before you enter."

Deneb wasn't sure about forfeiting the text, but she had little choice.

"As well… we would ask that you wear something a little more, um… conservative. In accordance with normal guidelines followed here."

{Cover my beautiful body?}

"Alright."

"Please enter."

*** * ***

Deneb had a late supper and retired for the night. It was her first time ever in a Roshfallian Temple, and the whole place felt alien to her, almost infringing on her. The blue cleric's uniform that she now wore seemed to give her some form of personal protection, a shield against the overwhelming solitude around her, much more than her skin tight leather skirt would have given. To her it felt like being under a great sea with nothing separating you from the ocean but a diving suit, but it did offer one feeling of comfort to her, it was peaceful.

That night, for the first time in over two weeks, she slept soundly.

*** * ***

Over the next two days, Deneb remained at the temple while her pumpkins went out looking for any trace of Kapella, with no luck. The monks told no one of their visitor so she was never bothered by any one looking for revenge.

That afternoon, one of the monks approached Deneb. "Excuse me."

"Yes."

"You were looking for the wizard Kapella, correct?"

. 

"Yeah."

"We have sent a few carrier pigeons to warn the others temples about him, and we received a report about strange goings on south of here. It might be worth your while to try there."

"Really? Thanks. No one has ever really been this nice to me. Usually I have to trick people to get what I want."

"Oh, have you considered changing your ways and stopping these experiments of yours. Maybe then, people might be interested in forgiving you."

Deneb almost laughed at him, "Are you kidding, my magic has always been my life. Just because you guys helped me, isn't going to change that."

"I am truly sorry to hear that."

*** * ***

Deneb spent that night in the temple, which would probably be the last time she would ever visit one. The next morning, she took her pumpkins to find the strange occurrence in the south. After 2 hours of searching, they uncovered what looked like a circular arrangement of standing stones with a six-sided star in the middle. The carpet touched down, and its passengers got off to examine the structure.

"Kapella, are you here?"

Deneb made the mistake of standing in the middle of the design and it started to glow.

"What the…" She disappeared in a flash of light.

Spots flashed before her eyes as she tried to see where she was. Aside from the brilliant images produced by her distorted vision, there was nothing but darkness. Deneb stumbled around for a bit as her eyes attempted to regain normal vision. Her hand knocked against a large stone slab, which she further examined with her touch and her regaining vision, determined to be a stone table or altar.

Deneb shuttered out the words, "Looks like Kapella's work."

Her heart started to race as she wondered how she got here, and how to get out. She also wondered where Kapella could be hiding, there wasn't much to see in this strange realm, no real furniture, no real anything, just empty space. Deneb then thought to look up, but could again see nothing. Taking a step back, she hit something. Quickly turning around, Deneb came face-to-face with what looked like death himself.

"EEEEEK!" Deneb stopped to get a look at the ghostly figure. "Ka? Kapella?!"

Once again, Deneb felt something come up from behind her. Turning, she saw something that made the Grim Reaper look like a five-star athlete.

"EEEEEK!"

The stranger spoke in a voice that echoed inside Deneb's ears, "What are you doing here?!"

Deneb stepped back, "O-omicron?"

"Yes. Now answer my question!"

"I-I…" Deneb stopped to regain her thoughts. "I came here looking for… Deadbeat here, 'cause he put some kind of curse on me."

"A curse, what kind of curse?"

"Well, I don't know if it was him exactly but…"

"Irrelevant, what kind of curse?!"

"Some kind of nightmare spell. I've been having bad dreams for over two weeks now."

Omicron stepped to one side while stroking his chin. "A nightmare curse, I suppose Kapella could have done it. Step into the star!" Omicron points out the six-point star pattern on the ground, if you could call it ground.

Deneb stepped on the pattern, and it started to glow a bright blue. Omicron moved towards the pattern and examined the fiery trail of light streaming from the ground.

Deneb tries to make petty small talk to try to get to know the sorcerer. "So, Omicron, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, on the run from that low-life, uneducated pond scum."

"You mean Lexar."

"Yes, he just doesn't understand the purpose of research, not like you."

"Of course. He came to stop my experiments. I heard he was a nice guy, but he left me to the villagers. Next thing I know I'm facing the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Nobody expects the 'Spanish Inquisition'."

"So when did he get you?"

"Two days ago, he freed the angel, Yushis. I believe he's now heading towards the Tundra, after her sister." Omicron squints his eyes to examine something. "Yes, it most definitely seems as if you've been cursed. It isn't exactly a nightmare spell, more like it's a side effect. But it is definitely a wizard's spell. Kapella could have done it, not like it really matters now."

"Can you remove it?"

"If I tried."

"Will you?"

"Maybe, for a favor."

Deneb smiles. "Oh, a little favor. What will it be?" Deneb starts to prance around the star. "A little dance? a peep show? a full-on exhibition? or maybe you'd like my five-alarm full-body massage?♥"

"Just because you go around dressed like some two-bit prostitute, doesn't mean that's all anybody wants from you!"

"'Two-bit prostitute'! I'll have you know I am a very refined lady of culture, and this is the standard dress of my kind. Besides, I'm just goofing around, it's not like I really want to sack with every guy on the planet!" Deneb calms down after her little tantrum. "So what kind of favor do you want?"

"Well, you see my last witch spontaneously combusted, so I need a replacement to do my work on."

"WHAT?!!"

"Don't worry. My experiments only involve the deceased, I assure you, your death will be quick and painless."

"You ain't using me in-" Deneb storms towards Omicron and is stopped by a forcefield emanating from the pattern on the ground. "What?"

"Oh, come on now Deneb, surely you understand this is for the advancement of science."

Deneb tries to pound her way through the field, "Yeah, but I'm no experiment! LET ME OUT!!"

"Come on Deneb, you're making this hard on yourself." Omicron thinks to himself, {Is it any wonder I experiment with the dead, they're so much more passive.}

"Omicron! Let me out! Please! Ple-hee-hee-heease!" Deneb starts to cry her eyes out as she leans against the forcefield. "Waah!"

"Would you knock it off! Oh for crying out loud." Omicron waves his hand, causing the field to fall, and Deneb with it. "The last thing I need is some whiner around here. Get out."

Deneb picks herself up. "What about this curse?"

"Find somebody else to break it."

"Yeah? Who?!"

"I suppose you could try Rashidi, but I'm sure he's not in the mood to talk with a failure like you. Of course, there is one I can think of. Tell me Deneb, do you know why Antalia is called the 'Land of Imprisonment'?"

"Because you had that angel, Yushis trapped there."

Omicron casts a wide grin on his face, "Silly girl. Silly, silly girl."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. Act III

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_ACT III:_**

The next day, Deneb and her entourage flew over the swamplands of Antalia, heading for the west. The carpet made several passes over the land. Setting down on a small island, the five disembark.

"Omicron said is was on one of these islands. He must have been lying, these islands are all vacant."

It was getting late so Deneb decided to look for shelter for the night, and headed towards Bil'jand. Deneb didn't want to raise too many eyebrows en route, so she flew low over the marshlands in the south, a little too low. As Deneb was looking around for a decent place to land, the back of the rug snagged something and its passengers fell of the carpet, into the bog. Deneb stuck her head out of the muddy water and spat.

"What the hell…?"

Looking behind her, she saw the carpet was caught by the bony hand of a living skeleton.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

With a thrust from his sword, the wraith tore the rug in two, causing the pieces to settle into the murky terrain. It then started to approach its flesh and blood opponent.

"Stay back! Stay Back!"

Deneb tried to recule in the mud as best she could, but the deceased warrior kept up its approach. It was a few feet away when a whistling sound could be heard, followed by a big splat as the wraith was crushed into dust beneath a large pumpkin. The resulting splash left Deneb covered head-to-toe in mud.

*** * ***

With no carpet, Deneb was forced to walk to Bil'jand. Cold and tired, she looked like the living dead herself when she finally reached an inn.

"Excuse me.♥ Can I get a room here?♥ Preferably with a bath.♥"

The innkeeper almost didn't want to have the unkempt lady, but the Goth in her pouch soon changed his mind.

Deneb didn't really like the bath; the only hot water she could get came from the kettle in her room, the rest was cold water. After her bath, she ordered some room service, ate, then retired for the night.

*** * ***

Deneb once again had a nightmare. This time, she was lying in the bog. This one seemed even more sinister than the one she had been in earlier. She was alone, as usual, but she was being followed. She tried to run from her pursuer, a silent creature that made no noise, no sign of its location. As Deneb tried to run through the thick murk, a hand grabbed her by the foot, causing her to fall.

Looking behind her, Deneb saw her pursuer, a wraith; a seemingly enormous skeletal creature that towered over her minuscule frame like a mountain. The bony figure was covered in the muddy marsh water, but it sword shined bright red, covered in blood, and certainly Deneb's blood.

She tried to run, hoping to escape her executioner, but the wraith had no intention on letting her go that easily, and slashed at her.

Deneb wasn't sure how badly she was injured when she grabbed onto a tree that just seemed to leap in front of her. Kneeling against the gnarly tree, her dress fell away from her back, held in front of her by the water that soaked it to her skin. Aside from her underwear, her entire backside was left totally exposed.

The wraith was a good 5 meters behind Deneb, as if she somehow managed to leap the great distance. However, the distance was growing shorter as the skeleton moved in on its target. Deneb let go of the tree and tried to run again, only to trip on the roots, landing face first into the bog.

The sound of cracking wood was heard, and then silence. All she could hear was the gasping of her breath and the powerful thumping of her own heart.

An eternity passed when a swishing sound was heard in the vast darkness, and all Deneb could sense, was a sharp pain running across her back. The wraith had brought his sword down upon her and slit her beautiful skin, splicing it, allowing a stream of blood to form at the injury. Deneb's screams echoed through her mind and the evil being brought its sword upon her flesh again. More pain, and more screaming filled the recesses of the marsh, followed by a third slash.

For several minutes, the creature stood above its victim, the three slashes intersected in the middle of her back were the blood was flowing the fastest. Deneb could feel her back going numb as she laid in her wet grave, her screaming had reduced to mere whimpering as utter helplessness set in. She only wanted it to be over.

Putting up its foot, the wraith stepped forcefully on Deneb's back, and the witch soon felt the intense pain, making her past experiences seem like a mere bee sting. The crushing force, the infected water now seeping into her wounds, it was all too much to bear as she was being pushed into the muck.

Her shoulders, head and feet were soon the only things lifted above the mud as Deneb's screams once again subsided to make way for whimpering and crying. With a mighty blow, the skeleton hefted its sword, and plunged it into the back of Deneb's neck, ripping through her throat, and out the other end.

*** * ***

Deneb jolted from her bed. Once again her body was covered in sweat from the fear of her last terrifying experience. Feeling the cold draft across her body, she pulled the covers back over her soft skin. She remained sitting for while, leaving her back totally exposed. The cold air stung her, and she could once again feel the terrible lashings she had received from the wraith.

She quickly laid back down to cover over her entire body, hoping to make the pain go away. It worked to some avail, but she was getting pretty cold, it almost made her wish that she wore some kind of nightgown to bed. Grabbing her covers, she wrapped them around herself like a towel, grabbed the lit oil lamp, and walked over to the stove, which had long since gone out. She put some of the coal that was sitting next to it in the iron casing and used her lamp to try and light a piece of paper.

After a few tries, the coals started to glow as they started to release the heat that had been stored in them over many millions of years. Deneb sat in front of the stove, and when she felt that the stove was hot enough, she laid the blankets on the floor, and laid down on them, facing away from the stove. She could now feel the heat stroking her back, making her feel a lot better then when the cold was raking across her flesh. Whenever one side got too hot, or too cold, she would turn around to ensure the most comfort to her being.

For the rest of the night she didn't sleep, she just let the warmth bathe her all night.

*** * ***

With her dress now a muddy and tattered mess, Deneb went to search for a new wardrobe, probably something a little less revealing than what she normally wore. She returned to the inn with several changes of clothing and a nightie. She changed out of her witch's robe and put on a blue dress, which covered her from shoulder to ankle. The dress reminded her of the blue outfit worn by clerics as she looked at herself in a mirror.

"Cut the skirt into a pair of pants, get one of those funny hats and a staff, I could pull it off."

Her time in the temple was the only time in the last month that she could get a decent night's sleep. To alleviate herself of these nightmares, Deneb almost did consider casting off her role as a witch. She would have to become an amazon first, but if she could prove herself worthy, she probably could become a cleric. Who knows, with a crown she could be a princess, at least she'd get to wear some real fancy clothes.

"Probably make me take an oath of celibacy, I'm not sure if I'm willing to give up my ways that quickly." Deneb stepped away from the mirror and went to put the rest of the clothes away.

She then took the nightie and walked back over to the mirror, holding it in place in front of her.

"I haven't worn any clothes to bed since I was 13. But last night was pretty cold, so maybe I should start." Deneb put away the white lace nightwear and left for dinner, leaving her pumpkins behind once again, fortunately for her, they didn't need to eat.

*** * ***

In her new clothes, no one would suspect that she was a witch, least of all the infamous Deneb whom the local populace seemed to be ignorant of. Deneb sat down at a local outdoor cafe and ordered a turkey sandwich with a few dinner rolls, and a glass of red wine. As the young lady ate her meal, she overheard a conversation between two men behind her; one a local who ran the store, the other one was a strangely dressed traveler.

"So, you say Rashidi had been through here?" the odd man asked.

The plainly dressed storeowner responded. "Yeah, he was doing something on one of the islands in the west. I just heard that something strange passed over there yesterday."

"Think they're connected?"

"I don't know, but many people around here believe that there's something weird buried over there."

"I've been hearing some odd stories myself on the eastern parts of this continent. A lot of people telling me to stay away from the west."

"I'm not surprised. But with Omicron gone, I hope things around here will start to brighten up a bit."

The stranger pulls out his pocket watch, "Hmmm… It's getting late, I had better go. Nice talkin' to ya'" With that, the stranger gets up and walks off.

Deneb was interested in finding out what the traveling salesman knew, so she got up from her table, dropped some Goth next to the leftovers and ran to catch up to him.

"Excuse me!♥"

The traveler turns around, "Why hello young lady, have you come to make a purchase by any chance?" The stranger opens the right side of his coat to reveal several pockets filled with potions, he then pulls one out. "A luck potion, very popular, only 21,000 Goth."

Deneb cringed at the hideous price. "No, I was hoping for some information. You were talking about Rashidi a minute ago and how he was seen at one of the islands a few days ago."

"A pretty little thing like you interested in him? Well, I've been hearing of him appearing in a few places now, apparently he's looking for the Chaos Gates."

"The what?"

"Chaos Gates, portals which connect various locations about Zeteginea, apparently Rashidi is trying to open them, his magic certainly seems powerful enough."

"Where are these 'Chaos Gates'?"

"I don't know, you see they've been sealed by a magic sword called the Brunhild, so they cannot be seen unless they are opened by the Brunhild."

"You wouldn't happen to have a Brunhild for sale, do you?"

"Sorry, and if I did it would cost an arm and a leg, although for someone like you, I'm sure a leg would be enough."

"What?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I put high value on quality."

Deneb thought to herself, {What a weirdo.}

The stranger looked at her, "Who are you?"

Almost without thinking she responded, "Deneb."

"Deneb?! Deneb the witch!"

Deneb's eyes opened wide when she realized that he knew of her. "Oh, please, don't tell anyone I'm here. Please!♥"

"If no one asks, I shall say naught. That is, if you wouldn't mind buying something? Try a strength or intelligence potion, only 15,000."

"Still a little out of my range." Deneb started to move towards the stranger rather suggestingly. "But if I could do you a service in exchange, would that do?♥"

"Sorry, for me only merchandise is worth money, everything else is free, for I am 'Anywhere Jack'! My card." Jack hands Deneb a small white card:

Any Time   
Any Place   
Anywhere Jack

"And as much as I'm sure it would be a great pleasure to partake in a little sport with you, I am a happily married man with 18 kids." Jack pulls out a picture of himself, his wife and 18 others of various ages.

Deneb gazes upon the picture, "18! Wow!"

"I'll say, but then again, they don't call my wife 'Anytime Beth' for nothing."

"Look, I don't have all that much money, but if I give you a few hundred, would you please not tell anyone about me!"

"Keep your cash, if no one asks about you then I will stay silent. However, if you should happen to come into a fair bit of money, you will call me for some business won't you?"

"Sure."

The stranger is elated, "Great! When you got the cash, just take my card, and tear it in half. I'll come a running!"

"Thanks."

"See ya!" The stranger is about to take off.

Deneb calls to him, "Oh, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Where can I get the Brunhild?"

"Only one person knows that, the current holder of the blade, Lexar!" Jack kicks up his heels and is off like a shot.

Deneb stands there with the card in her hands, {Lexar? How am I supposed to get the Brunhild from him?}

*** * ***

Deneb sought out someone who could take her to the Tundra where Lexar was mounting his next campaign against the fallen angel Mizal. Unfortunately, the only ship available was a pirate ship, which would only take Deneb and her minions if they would work for it.

She spent another night at the inn, her sleep was continuously being disturbed by her pumpkins who were ordered to wake her every time it seemed as if she was having another nightmare. Although she didn't get a full night of sleep, the next morning she was more rested since she left the monastery. She didn't wake up in a cold sweat like before, and she wasn't as cold thanks to the nightie she was now wearing. Deneb picked up a set of warm clothes for her voyage to the snow covered tundra, then headed for the ship.

The pirate ship was about to leave when Deneb worked out a deal with a captain. At first, the captain was willing to let all five on if she was willing to sleep with him and his men. After seeing Jack's picture, she definitely didn't want to take the chance, let alone with this scruffy band. After a few minutes, Deneb got a deal where her pumpkins would tidy the ship, swabbing the deck and all that rot, while she would assist the cook, and at nights perform a little strip show for the crew. She figured exposing herself was better than sacrificing herself any day.

The five boarded, and the ship set sail.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Act IV

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_ACT IV:_**

4 days later…

The pirate ship docked at Herald Coast and its five passengers disembarked. Deneb was just glad to get off the ship. Revealing herself to them every night, even for just four nights seemed like torture. Any one of them looked like the kind to jump up, tear of her clothes and rape her then and there. As if one wasn't bad enough, that would likely have led to all 36 of them joining in. Fortunately, the captain was honest enough, and had enough control over his crew. The cook whom she had worked for was also pretty nice, and very large; a big help should any of the crew get a little too rowdy.

The crew in question whistled and hollered as the young witch walked away, now dressed in a thick snowsuit.

{I'll bet those bastards are even now picturing me stripping for them right here.}

Deneb waved goodbye, and was out of sight in a minute.

*** * ***

Herald Coast was a nice city, but the people left much to be desired. They were still being ruled over by the Empire and because of its remote location, many feared weither or not the rebellion would ever come here to free them from their oppressors. With the Empire still here, Deneb knew she had to remain incognito to prevent any of her former allies from recognizing her, though most were called towards Kotz to repel the Rebels.

Deneb rented a room at a local inn under the assumed name "Debbie" and tried to find out as much about the current struggle as possible. Now teamed with Prince Tristan, Lexar had recently taken Kotz and Ells Wahs and was using them as his front line to attack the Empire.

****

* * *

The next day, Deneb left for Endis Rohn. The first part of the journey was fairly troublesome has there were no roads leading out of Herald Coast, and all alternate transportation between here and the nearest city, Ruskayah were closed pending the battle. Inside a shop, "Debbie" tries to recruit some transportation.

The old man seems very apologetic to his customer, "Sorry ma'am, but we've been ordered closed by the Empire. Only they can use my sleds."

"But my mother has taken ill, I have to get to Endis Rohn.♥"

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I can't lease out any of my dog sled teams or the Empire'll have my hide."

"Could I at least rent a sled itself? I'll find some form of substitute.♥"

"I just can't do that ma'am."

"Oh, I understand." With that, Deneb takes a few steps back and lets the storeowner have it with her stun spell. "Sorry old man, but I'm desperate."

Deneb takes one of the sleds from the shop, but realizes that she still needs some way to pull the sled, and turns menacingly towards her pumpkins.

*** * ***

A few hours later, Deneb is riding the back of the sled, now being pulled by two large hellhounds, with her pumpkins sitting in the sled.

"Yahooooo! I haven't had this much fun in years! Yipeeeeee!"

Deneb stopped over in Ruskayah for a break, then proceeded towards Endis Rohn.

*** * ***

Upon reaching Endis Rohn, Deneb started to search for a way to get her hands on the Brunhild. Lexar was up in Kotz, and he had the blade with him, but she couldn't just go up there and ask for it. Riding her dog sled through the town, she looked out for any of Lexar's troops, hoping not to be spotted, at least not by anyone who might recognize her.

She then stops suddenly. "Woah there."

In front of her was a bar where what looked like some of Lexar's men entered. Deneb pulled up to the side, tied up the hellhounds, told her pumpkins to stay hidden beneath the blankets and snuck into the tavern. Inside, two units of Lexar's army where talking.

A dragoner drank some ale, "Damn, Goazer, it looks like you and your crew got wasted, big time!"

The other was a large red demon, "Tell me about it. The whole place is crawling with angels and cherubims up there. I've had so many white magic spells cast on me, I'll be afraid of the light for years!"

"Well, that's the way the ball bounces, doesn't it? So how's it going up there?"

"With the snow, it's pretty slow moving, I hope you and your troops will find it better than we did."

Deneb looked over at the rest of the troops, a couple of mages, a paladin, an evil one, and sitting to one side just looking on, was one of her pumpkins.

Goazer was also looking at the odd vegetable, "Tell me Stewart, where'd you get salad head over there?"

"Lexar found him in Deneb's Garden, just wandering in the hills. He's not very strong, but his attacks are deadly. Gives me the creeps though."

{This could be my chance.}

Deneb left and returned to her sled which was undisturbed, not surprising as no one would want to mess with a couple of two-headed hellhounds. It was getting late so Deneb was forced to stay the night, as did Stewart and his group. Preferring the night, Goazer left for home at sundown.

*** * ***

The next morning, which came very early in this winter wonderland, Stewart left with the paladin and the pumpkin, mounted atop a large gold dragon. They were barely a kilometer away when they heard a noise in the forest to their right. Dismounting, the crew moves towards the noise to determine the cause.

"Hellhounds?"

The two black creatures turn and run the moment they are noticed.

The paladin turns to his leader, "Hellhounds aren't native to here, they prefer dark, hot places."

Stewart considers the point, "True, but they're gone now, and we have to get to Kotz."

The two return to the dragon and mount it with the pumpkin. They then continue on their way. But in the bushes on the other side of the path, Deneb and three of her pumpkins have pinned down and tied up the pumpkin that was originally traveling with the dragoner.

"Now, all we have to do is follow them, and when we get our chance, we can snag the Brunhild, and I'll be rid of these damn nightmares."

Deneb whistles to summon the hellhounds back, and they set off to follow Stewart to Kotz.

*** * ***

Later that day, Stewart approached a tavern in Kotz where Lexar was holding a meeting. Sitting with him at a table was Lyon, the beast king, Yushis, the next in line for the job of head angel, and the two high knights, Slust and Fenril.

Lyon tipped back a bit, patting his stomach. Lying before him were two large trays that were once full of food. "Nothing like a good meal to make ya feel stronger."

The red Knight had also put away a fair bit of foodstuffs in the last hour. "You said it, dude."

Having only eaten what could be considered a snack, Yushis looked across the table to the one she referred to as "the Ice Queen." She grunted, "Men…"

Fenril only glanced back, but Yushis received quite a questioning stare from Lexar.

"Sorry."

Lexar looked up from the table, and the belching contest now taking place between to two well-fed warriors. "Stewart, glad you're here, I was starting to wonder if we were going to get swamped by the Empire up here."

The dragoner and his crew, minus the dragon entered the tavern, "Yeah, like you couldn't handle things by yourself."

"Every bit helps." The Lord gets up to signal the dragoner to come and have a bite to eat. "Order something, just watch it 'cause our two chow hounds here still look hungry." As if on cue, Lyon and Slust burp simultaneously.

While the greeting went on, Deneb slipped into the tavern to watch the events that she hoped would lead to her possession of the sword.

Stewart sits down and orders a steak, "So what's going on?"

"Pretty quiet now, we think we've got most of the Empire bundled up around Balleny."

Stewart grins, "Then why the hell did you call me here?"

"The enemy is getting weak, so we're pulling back our stronger units for the final fight with…" Lexar looks over toward Yushis.

"When we… confront…"

Yushis almost scolds him, "…when we FIGHT my sister, Mizal. Just say it, Lexar. Covering it up with your 'political correctness' does no justice and is almost as bad as lying."

"Don't worry, well save her."

"I have little doubt as to that being your intention, or I would not have sided with you."

"Well, getting on with it, I figured you could use the experience and…"

Lyon jolts, "Wait."

"What is it?"

Lyon sniffs around, "Someone's here."

Deneb startled, "Uh, oh. They didn't see me?"

"Someone… over… THERE!" Lyon lashes his whip out at a dark corner of the tavern, from the space drops two small figures, leaping to avoid the leather sting.

"DAMMIT!" They must have gone past us before we got here and circled back.

The two ninjas started to shower the room with shuriken when three samurai bashed in a back door to join them. Holding up their swords, the samurai thrust forward, firing energy blades into the tavern, straight at Lexar. He dived to avoid it, as did anyone else in the way. Lyon and Fenril jumped forward to confront the intruders. The ninjas showered them with more shuriken, which reflected off Fenril's armor, and Lyon leapt to avoid.

Flailing his whip, Lyon snared one of the samurai, pulling him atop one of the ninjas, while Fenril thrust forward, planting her sword straight into the chest of the other ninja. With a forceful swipe, she swung her blade, throwing the deceased ninja from it, and started towards one of the two remaining samurai. Locking swords with him, the other started to move towards the blue knight. Fenril saw almost no way out but to fall back when the other samurai was slammed in a beam of light. With only one adversary to worry about, Fenril tackled him and mowed him down.

Lyon had also completed his job in tying up the ninja and samurai, Fenril looked over, "Thanks, Yushis."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Lyon looked around, "Everyone else O.K.?"

"Think so, Lexar?"

Lexar started to stand up, "Yeah, just fine, nothing a half a dozen clerics couldn't heal."

"Well, at least…"

"WHERE'S THE BRUNHILD?!!"

Everyone glanced at Fenril who was normally as cold as the ice that she was named for, but a quick inspection of Lexar's hilt showed that the Brunhild was indeed missing. In a panic, everyone started to look for the item. Slust checked outside the tavern to find the pumpkin that Stewart brought, jumping onto a dog sled and speeding away.

"It was that tomato brain that Stewart brought. He just went AWOL with some blond girl."

"Blond girl?" Lexar took but a second to put two and two together, "Deneb!"

*** * ***

Lyon spent the whole night searching for Deneb from the sky, but with no luck.

Yushis ponders, "Why would Deneb take the Brunhild?"

Fenril stopped pacing the floor, "She probably knows of its power, probably going to use it in one of her damned experiments. We have to get it back!"

Lexar looks at her, "But we can't leave here until we're finished with Mizal."

"We can't just abandon my sister!"

"We won't, we won't. We've got to find out where Deneb is going. Any thoughts?"

Lyon spoke up, "Probably back to her garden."

"Perhaps, but I know of someone who might know."

Reaching into his pocket, Lexar pulls out a small piece of white paper; holding it out, he tears it in half. As if my magic, the strange salesman appears.

"Good day my friends, ready for some of my lovely merchandise, for I am 'Anywhere Jack'."

"Yes Jack, I'll take a three agility potions, two luck potions, three vitality potions, and some information."

"That'll come to 153,000 Goth, and what information are you looking for?"

"Where's Deneb?"

"Deneb? 8 foot, purple hair, four arms?"

"Deneb, 5 foot 2, blond hair, looks pretty beautiful and talks sweeter than ginger cake."

"Oh, her! I may have run into her, let's see, in Antalia I believe."

"ANTALIA!!" Everyone again glances at Fenril's second outburst.

Yushis looks on, "Twice in one day, this must be a record."

Fenril and Slust move towards Lexar. "We've got to stop her! If she takes the Brunhild to Antalia, we're all screwed!"

*** * ***

High in the sky above the Tundra, Fenril, Slust and Lyon head for Antalia. Accompanying them are a samurai master, two wyverns (who are doing the flying) and a gold dragon.

"Lyon looks over towards his immortal companions, "So, what's the big deal with Antalia anyway?"

Fenril looks back to respond, "There's a Chaos Gate there, one which was meant to stay sealed."

*** * ***

About two days later, the group arrives on an island.

"So, where is this Chaos Gate to?"

Slust turns towards the beast master, "You don't see it?"

"Nope."

Fenril moves into the field, "Good, then it's still sealed."

Slust follows his fellow knight, "Are you sure Deneb may come here, assuming she even knows?"

"We can't take that chance."

Lyon walks up to the two, "We could be here for a while waiting for the witch to show up. We flew here, but she's probably coming by land and sea."

"Then we wait for her here."

"Fenril, we could be here for weeks waiting for her."

Lyon didn't like the idea of simply waiting around. "I'm heading out, pick up some supplies, we'll need them if we're going to be camping here for a while."

Lyon heads for his two wyverns and sets off for the mainland.

*** * ***

It would take a while for Deneb to appear, with no direct route between the Tundra and Antalia, Deneb was forced east to the Kalbian Peninsula.

*** * ***

4 days later…

Lyon returned to the two waiting Knights with a report from Lexar. Taking the scroll from the beast tamer, Fenril started to read it.

We made it to Mizal's lair, but despite our best efforts, she couldn't be saved. Though despondent over her sister's loss, Yushis agreed to remain on Earth to help rout out Rashidi and the Empire. Deneb had been sighted in the Kalbian Peninsula, so we are heading there next, hoping to find her. If not, they would likely head for Deneb's Garden so we'll search there. I want you to return and rejoin the group, you may run into Deneb on the way back so deal with her then and retrieve the Brunhild.

Lexar

Fenril crumpled up the order in her hands and threw it to the ground. "He doesn't understand, the fool. We can't afford to let her pass here. If she heads this way, we must wait for her HERE!"

"Listen lass, if ye don't want to return, that's fine by me. But he pays me, you don't, so I'm heading out."

Lyon is about to leave when Fenril grabs his arm. "I may not pay you, and maybe you only serve for the money, but if Deneb brings the Brunhild here, you'll discover a new meaning of 'Hell on Earth'!"

Slust gazed on as the two argued, but the scene was disrupted when one of Lyon wyverns started to act up.

"What is it boy?"

The ground started to shake beneath their feet. The wyverns flew into the air to avoid the tremor while the others fell to their knees. The rumbling started to subside as the quake ended, only to pick up again for a different reason.

"AVALANCHE!"

The crew scrambled to its feet in order to move as far away from the crumbling mountainside as possible. After the shaking stopped, they started to get up when Slust noticed Deneb and her pumpkins making a break for it.

"OVER THERE!"

Slust started to give chase, but was blindsided by one of the two hellhounds Deneb had; the other made for Fenril and the others. Lyon grabbed the other hellhound while Slust still struggled with his. Fenril took up the chase.

"Get back here you little bitch!"

Deneb could hardly hear her, but still ignored her. Holding out the Brunhild, lightning started to sparkle from the shining blade, crackling and fizzing. A massive burst of energy flew out in all directions, and before the witch appeared a large triangular monument on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Deneb and her troupe ran right onto it, and disappeared.

"NOOOO!!!"

Fenril stood for what seemed like an eternity before Slust and Lyon caught up to her.

"What do we do now?"

"We go after her." Turning back, "Slust, you and I will take Katz and one of the wyverns into the gate. Lyon, you find Lexar and bring him here, got it."

Lyon backed away, taking one of the wyverns and the gold dragon with him.

"Time to finish what we started."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Act V

**"False Conscience"**

by Black Mantle

* * *

**_ACT V:_**

On the other side of the gate, Fenril and Slust found themselves gazing upon a dense forest.

Slust looked over at his female companion, "So, what's on your mind?"

"I wish Fogel were here. It'd be best if all three of us took this on."

"Yeah, well he ain't here, and if what happened to us is any indication, he's probably a zombie to that slime Rashidi."

"You may be right." Fenril sighed. "Come on, we have to find that witch before she does something really stupid."

*** * ***

Trodding through the dense forest, Deneb was slowly making her way to the castle in the far west. The large Brunhild was weighing her down, making it harder for her and her entourage to pass.

"Alright, that does it." Deneb slumps against a tree in sheer exhaustion, "We're stopping here."

Her pumpkins circled around her as she caught her breath.

"Dammit, this jungle is murder. I thought we would have made Inohngo by now."

Rustle.

"What was that?!" Deneb shot up as she and her pumpkins tried to identify the source of the noise.

It was a few minutes before another noise was heard, up above the group, the leaves rustled and a series of squeaks and flaps are heard as several bats flew over head. Almost relieved at seeing the creatures, Deneb let her guard down. Letting out a sigh, Deneb was about to sit back down when two dark figures dropped from the branches.

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Deneb's pumpkins where about to come to their mistress' aide, but were ambushed by three other creatures. Seeing that she would get no help, Deneb started to back away from her two dark and well-dressed adversaries. With little choice, she fought back with whatever she had available, the Brunhild. Whipping the massive blade around her, she manages to scratch one of her targets, causing a fiery wound to scald him. Realizing the Brunhild's power, Deneb's terror melts away to yield a strong sense of esteem.

"Alright you bastards! My Momma didn't raise me to be some vampyre's midnight snack!"

Deneb charged while failing the Brunhild at whatever moved, the two vampyres were forced back a bit, but not for long. The Brunhild was far too large for the diminutive girl to hold, and soon found herself out of control. Taking advantage of the situation, one of the vampyres moved quickly to her exposed side and struck her down. The Brunhild fell, while Deneb smashed into a tree.

Deneb tried to open her eyes as she started to slip out of consciousness, trying to stay awake. The two bloodsuckers approached her, while a strange hand reached for the white sword, undetected by all. Picking her up with one hand on her shoulder, the vampyre Deneb struck earlier was about to take his revenge from her neck. The pain pierced her shoulder as the vile creature's grip almost shattered the underlying bone.

"HEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

The vampyres looked behind them as a flash of white light was fired towards them. Now reunited with her mystic blade, Fenril launched the iainuki at the vampyres, slicing the one holding Deneb in half, causing him to explode in a shower of blood. Deneb fell to the ground where she slipped out of consciousness.

The remaining vampyre hissed at the blue knight.

"Go ahead, try it!" From behind the menace came Slust, ready to strike down the demon.

Seeing himself with no options, the vampyre took off for the sky.

"Friendly son of a bitch, isn't he?"

Fenril glanced over to her companion, and then to the sleeping witch. Looking down upon the holy sword, she considered saving everyone the trouble and plunging it into the helpless target. Shaking off the idea, she sheathes the Brunhild and headed towards Katz with Slust.

"You were about to do it, weren't you."

"I'm not in the mood for this Slust, so back off."

Katz came up to them, "We have a problem."

Slust turns towards the samurai, "What is it?"

"That."

Behind him, the wyvern Lyon had left them was lying dead on the ground, a victim of the ravenous werewolves of the region.

"Great, so we can't fly out of here."

Fenril walked over to the carcass, "We'll have to head for Inohngo and recruit someone, we can't go undermanned."

Slust looks back, "What about her?"

"Leave her, I may not kill her, but I'm not helping her."

Katz and Slust stare at each other, "Compassionate, isn't she?"

*** * ***

After heading though Inohngo, the trio picked up a red dragon and were heading towards Antangeel.

"Hey Fenril, you think that bastard is still here?"

"I don't see how he could have gone anywhere else."

"That was over a thousand years ago, maybe…"

"Don't bet on it, we didn't."

*** * ***

The foursome fought their way to the inner sanctum of the castle where they entered a large throne room. Marble pillars lines a large red carpet that led the way to an unlit seat in the rear of the otherwise dank, undecorated room.

"Alright Galf, show yourself!"

"Fenril?! Is that you?" A sinister James-Earl-Jones-like voice called from the darkness, "Why yes it is! And as ravishing as ever. And Slust, the brazen young man who just can't keep his hands to himself. Heh, heh. Find any nice young ladies who tolerate your incessant attitude."

"Shut up and come out here."

The torches around the throne lit up to reveal a massive 8'6" gargoyle sitting upon it. "Why I'm right here."

Katz almost freaked when he saw the mighty devil in front of him, Slust and Fenril didn't flinch a muscle.

"It IS nice to see the two of you again, tell me, how's Fogel doing? Don't tell me this puny human is his replacement?"

Fenril took a few steps forward and drew the Brunhild, "Silence. It's time to finish it, once and for all."

Slust, Katz and the dragon followed suit, while Galf started to rise from his immense throne.

"I agree." Galf reached over and picked up a massive sickle, large enough to tear the flesh off a bull in one swipe. "I have grown very wary of my time here. And I…?"

Everyone froze as Fenril and the others were caught in a yellow aura, causing them to stumble to the ground. Fenril wondered as to what kind of trap Galf had laid for them, until someone came up from behind her and picked the Brunhild from out of her paralyzed hand.

"Deneb?"

"You were expecting the 'Good Humor' man?"

"My, my. What an interesting development." Galf smiled viciously as he signaled some of his minions to capture Fenril and her other downed allies.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you, you might break the stun spell I used on them."

Galf waved his hand; his minions simply encircled the four warriors to make sure they didn't try anything. "So, why are you here little one?"

Deneb took the Brunhild and stood before the evil demon. "I need your help. I've been tormented by these hideous nightmares for the past few months now, and I need you to break them. I was told that you have a price."

"So, you wish me to cure you, in exchange, for the Brunhild?"

"Correct."

"Rashidi offered me the Black Diamond for my services, but I do believe the Brunhild would make an even better prize." Galf reached down and placed his cold hand on Deneb's forehead. "Nightmares you say. Easily fixed, but, what about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Power, I can sense your only real desire is the pursuit of magic, I can give you that magic."

"Uh, no thanks… ah what?" Deneb starts to get dizzy with a blinding headache.

"I can use someone like you. Think about it, you at my side. I will give you almost absolute power and make you a queen, just as Rashidi had done with Endora, then again, she's more of a pawn than a queen. Ha, Ha Haaa!"

Deneb felt as if her brain was being sucked out of her skull through the link now forming with Galf. Slowly weakening, the Brunhild fell from her loosening grip.

From the sky came her salvation; a bolt of fire rained down from the ceiling, scalding Galf's arm. "Arrgh!" He let go of Deneb and her limp body fell to the ground.

"Who did that?!"

As if to answer, a steel wire shot from the same location and snagged the white blade, pulling it up to a lowly ninja waiting in the rafters.

"GET HIM!!"

The ninja grabbed the sword, and threw it to the ground near the entrance where someone was waiting for it. Reaching down, Lexar brandished the blade, "Galf I presume?"

"Give me that sword!"

"I'll give it to you, when I send you to Hell with it!"

Lexar charged, follow by what seemed to be his entire army. Galf summoned all his warriors to attack, and soon followed suit. The two sides clashed into an orgy of swords and blood.

*** Bonus Scene ***

In a corner of the room, four boys stood watching the events unfold.

The one in the green hat spoke, "Cool, its like World War VII!"

Next to him, the fat one was enjoying the show, "Sweet!"

"See, I told you that if we hung around here we'd see a fight, orgy or some satanic sacrifice."

On the far right, a boy completely covered in a red parka muttered, "Iph wmph mph mph gmph mph mph mph dumph."

The other boy turned to him, "Sick dude, if we wanted to see that, we would have visited Mrs. Cartman. At least there we would have gotten some cookies."

"HEY! Don't you talk about my Momma like that or I'll kick you in the nuts!"

"Look out!" The boy in the brown coat pointed up as a decapitated tiamat's head flew towards them and fell on the small boy on the end. "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

*** Back to the show ***

To one side, Canopus flew to the aide of his four downed comrades.

"What happened to you guys?"

Slust looked up at their savior, "Deneb whacked us from behind with her stun spell, can you get us out?"

"Sure." With that, Canopus hefted his club and brought it down on Slust's head.

"Ow, dammit. Why the hell did you do that?"

"We blew our last Temperance card about an hour ago."

*** * ***

In the middle of the room, Lexar and Galf came face to face, er, face to chest, or whatever.

"So, you came to challenge me, puny human?"

"I was in the neighborhood so I said, 'what the hell?'"

"A fine choice of words!" Galf brought his sickle down atop Lexar who leapt out of the way. "After him!"

Several phantoms started to make their way towards the lord. Lexar swiped at one of them, causing it to vaporize, but the others started to swarm him, only to be cleaned out by a burst of healing magic.

"Thanks, Norn." Lexar jolted to his feet and prepared to face the devil again.

Galf retreated back towards his throne as Lexar followed suit. Standing there like a statue, Galf didn't flinch as Lexar moved closer to him. Just as he was within range of Galf's sickle, the demon made his move. Snickering, he pushed down on the staff, pushing a trigger plate on the floor. A massive rumbling is heard as a giant boulder fell from the ceiling, landing straight on the rebel leader, then rolling away, knocking over a few unfortunates as it bowled out the door.

"Foolish hero, did you think I could be so easily felled?" Galf started to menacingly laugh as he brought his weapon up above his head.

A heavily bruised and battered Lexar looked down at Galf's foot, where a small creature snuck up from behind. The winged sprite opened its mouth, revealing a large set of teeth that made the faerie look like it ate a bear trap.

*CHOMP*

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

With Galf stunned, Lexar took the Brunhild, and threw it at the monster, landing right in his chest. Galf dropped his weapon, and fell to the floor.

"Noooo…, how could I have been beaten… by him… Ahhh." Galf looked to his conqueror. "Listen well… 'hero'… Rashidi still has the Black… Diamond… and there are others… even worse… you have not… won… yet. You will still die…"

Galf's body fell limp and started to decay, leaving a bony structure surrounding the Brunhild, which too started to crumble to dust. Lexar reached down, to once again claim the light sword. Galf's minions, escaped into the darkness.

*** * ***

Seeing the result of the recent battle, Deneb thought it best to quietly slip away before she was noticed. She stealthily leapt from behind pillar to pillar, hoping to avoid detection, but she failed. One of the intruders saw her and started to move into position, holding out a long lash of leather. Deneb then shifts behind another pillar, just two leaps away from the door, when a swishing sound is heard.

"Eeek!" Deneb feels the twining whip curling around her, tying her to the marble column.

A gruff voice is heard from behind her, "You're not getting away that easily, wench."

Lexar moves over to the action, "What's going on Lyon?"

"I caught this little witch trying to slip away."

Everyone there not concerned with cleaning up the remnants of the battle moved over to inspect Lyon's prize.

Lexar grins, "Well, well, well, look at who we've got here. A little far from home aren't we?" Lexar starts to pace in front of the bound girl. "Don't tell me they let you go, or maybe they just banished you."

Deneb started to cower in front of the rebel leader.

Lexar dropped his somewhat giddy tone and got serious. "So, why on Earth did you steal the Brunhild, or more specifically, why the HELL where you trying to restore that demon?!!!"

Deneb was too scared to answer, and continued to face away from him.

"WELL?!!"

"It's not my fault!" Deneb faced the lord, crying, "It wasn't my fault."

Everyone stepped back a bit as Deneb sniffled back a tear.

"The dreams, it's the dreams. They've been tormenting me for months. I couldn't take it, so I came here to get Galf to help me. It wasn't my fault."

"What kind of stupid idiot do you take me for? Are you trying to tell me that you were desperate enough to deal with a fiend like Galf just because of some nightmares? This is inexcusable! I swear, this time I'm…" Lexar was cut off as Saradin grabs his arm.

The aged mage spoke, "Wait, you can't punish her for this."

Rauny called from the back, "Why not, releasing Galf would be the biggest mistake in the world… no the whole universe. And you're saying that she's innocent!"

"This is my fault."

Everyone within earshot gazed upon the now sorcerer.

"You see, when you told me of Deneb back at the Balmorian Ruins, I thought it would be the perfect time to test a spell I had been working on. All people have a conscious; that which tells them of what is right and wrong. But Deneb seemed to ignore hers, blocking it out so that she could perform her magic experiments, so I tried to fix it. The spell I cast was designed to trigger her conscious, to try and make her feel true compassion for her victims, to truly feel sorry. But for someone who has ignored that little voice inside her for so long, she apparently couldn't take it. She continued to resist, subconsciously, but it came back in force in her dreams." Saradin stopped for a minute to catch his breath, "I take full responsibility for what has happened here today."

Lexar walked over to him, "Saradin? I wouldn't expect something like this from you. Didn't your teachings say that you should respect everyone for who they are?"

"Yes, and I realize that I broke that rule by trying to make Deneb something that she is not. I'm sorry."

"SORRY?!!! YOU OLD SON OF A BITCH, YOU CURSED ME WITH THESE TERRIBLE NIGHTMARES, AND YOU SAY 'SORRY'!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!! NOW UNTIE ME SO I CAN TURN HIM INTO CHOP SUEY!!"

Lyon tugged on his whip, tightening it around Deneb. "Silence, whore!"

The upper loop was dangerously close to Deneb's throat, so she became silent to avoid Lyon strangling her. Everyone remained silent for a minute as Lexar conversed with Tristan on what to do with the young witch.

"Lyon, let her go."

Everyone seemed a little stunned at the announcement, but Lyon agreed by whipping the leather binding, allowing it to fall off Deneb and the pillar. Deneb stood by the pillar and brushed herself off.

"Die you old…" Deneb ran towards the necromancer, but was stopped by Lexar's hand, which planted itself flat on Deneb's forehead.

"Hold it, Deneb. I know you have a right to be angry, but you're not going to get revenge on Saradin."

"Why not?! After what he did to me, he deserves to die!"

Everyone started to stare at Deneb.

"What?!" Realization fell on the young enchantress' face. "Oh… you mean that I deserve…"

Lexar and Tristan nod in response to the statement. Saradin walks up to the cursed individual, placing his cold hand on her head. A mystic smoke emanates from the bony appendage as Deneb felt a strange energy flowing through her system. She moaned in pleasure.

"There, I have removed the curse."

Lexar pushed Saradin back and confronted Deneb. "Listen, I condemned you once to the villagers, and it was a decision I have since regretted. Just as Saradin cursed you believing it was for the better good, he released you because it was right, and so will I. I'm letting you go, because THAT is right. You are to return to Valparine, and you will stay there until this issue with the Empire is finished, and then I'll return to deal with you once and for all. Agreed?"

Deneb nods in accordance.

"Good, now let's all get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

*** * ***

The next day, Lyon and his two wyrms carried Deneb and her entourage back to Valparine castle where they disembarked. Following immediately behind them were Lexar and Saradin riding a cockatris, escorted by Canopus.

Lexar jumps down. "Now, you WILL stay here, won't you?"

"Yes, but what if I need supplies, I can't stay here without food and stuff."

"There's a temple north of here, I'm sure they'll perform any supply runs you may need, I'll visit them myself."

Deneb was not acting in her sugary sweet tone, "Thank you." Deneb looks over to Saradin.

The sorcerer climbs off the back of the winged creature as Lexar heads back.

"You alright?"

"I'm a prisoner in my own home, surrounded by hordes of people who want me dead, otherwise I'm just fine." Deneb and Saradin exchange glares. "Tell me. Did you really remove the curse, or did you just tinker with it?"

"I removed it entirely."

"Then, I truly am sorry."

**_End_**


End file.
